


Mi vida, mis sueños

by cheshirebear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Sasuke regresó a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Naruto recuerda aquel día, las condiciones que puso para su vuelta y todo lo que eso conllevó. A día de hoy, cree firmemente que el Uchiha lo está usando como una herramienta más de la que luego se deshará pero... ¿es simplemente eso?Lemon.POV Naruto.ANGST y un poco de fluff, pero no mucho.





	Mi vida, mis sueños

Lentamente, apoyo la mano sobre el cristal frío, lleno de gotitas de lluvia por fuera. Al separar la palma, queda una huella que delata la calidez de mi cuerpo. Cualquiera diría que hace un mal día porque está lloviendo, el cielo está oscurísimo a pesar de ser recién entrada la tarde. Puede que yo mismo odie un poco la lluvia... pero me hace recordar que, justamente hoy hace un año, también llovía. ¿Por qué tiene que llover hoy otra vez?  
Las memorias vuelven a mí. La densa lluvia, el olor de la tierra mojada, cuatro figuras a las afueras de la Villa de la Hoja... hoy, hace un año, en un ambiente exactamente igual... volviste a mí.

—1 año antes—

Después de la movilización que habíamos hecho por encontrarte, Sasuke, fue estúpidamente irónico que aparecieras frente a mí dos día después de nuestra misión fallida. No sabría decir si fue por intuición o simplemente lo supe al ver ese halcón sobrevolando la Villa en mitad de la terrible lluvia. Yo estaba en el balcón de mi modesto piso, dejando que las gotas empapasen mi cuerpo, mi ropa, como si aquello fuese a llevarse todo el dolor que me ahogaba por dentro: encontrar a Itachi para después perderlo de vista, la muerte de Jiraiya, tú desapareciendo como por arte de magia... Nada había salido bien. Pero allí estaba ese halcón, profiriendo un alarido que sonó como un mensaje íntimo solo para mí, la única persona lo suficientemente imbécil y triste como para estar fuera de casa con ese temporal.  
No dudé y salté del balcón al techo del edificio que había un nivel por debajo de mi apartamento. Seguí al halcón, que calló y empezó a volar en una dirección concreta, como sabiendo que ya había llamado mi atención y no iba a perderlo de vista por nada del mundo. Corrí y corrí por tejados resbaladizos, sin llevar ni mi bandana, ni siquiera armas con las que contrarrestarte si es que de verdad el ave me llevaba hacia ti... pero no me importaba. Sabes que no me hace falta nada más que mis propias manos para pelear contigo.  
El halcón sobrevoló la muralla de la Villa de la Hoja y yo enganché las suelas de mis sandalias al duro concreto usando chakra. Empecé a correr por la pared vertical hasta alcanzar la cima y cruzar la frontera. En ese punto, mis ojos azules ya brillaban por la emoción, mi corazón retumbaba contra mis costillas, el demonio en mi interior se removía. No haberte encontrado en el claro entre los árboles que había a las afueras hubiese sido devastador... pero estabas ahí, Sasuke.  
Aunque una gran parte de mí sabía que eras tú, llamándome a mí, otra parte no lo había creído posible y cuando me encontré con tus ojos negros como pozos sin fondo atravesándome, el aliento se me atascó en la garganta como un niño demasiado abrumado. Ni siquiera pude moverme.  
Todo era gris y oscuro, pero tú parecías brillar en medio de todo. La piel blanca y descubierta como si el clima no te afectase en lo más mínimo, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia perlándote el cabello azabache... heridas vendadas en tus brazos bajo los protectores de tela. Fruncí las cejas, di un torpe paso hacia delante y tres figuras a tu espalda adoptaron una posición defensiva. Te juro que no me había dado cuenta de que ibas acompañado hasta ese momento en el que alzaste levemente una mano para frenar a tus acompañantes.

—Naruto. —dijiste. ¿Un saludo, un aviso, una amenaza? Quién sabe, las tres cosas podían ser lo mismo tratándose de ti. Mi larguísimo silencio te hizo pestañear pero mantuviste una expresión más relajada de lo que era habitual en ti. Los mechones mojados pegándose a tus mejillas te hacían parecer unos años más joven, pero la camisa gris pegándose a tu piel por culpa de la lluvia hacía obvio que tu cuerpo ya no era el de un niño.  
—Sasuke, yo... —No sé qué mierda esperaba que saliese de mi boca, pero desde luego el quejido que se me escapó no era una opción que había contemplado. Dios, fui patético. Mi optimista discurso de traerte de vuelta y hacer que te redimieses se encontraba demasiado eclipsado por la enorme tristeza y aún más por la situación tan fuera de lugar que me estabas haciendo vivir. "Vuelve" era lo que quería decir. Sólo eso.

Tu mano bajó y empezaste a avanzar. Las figuras con capa negra a tu espalda no se movieron, pero tú te estabas acercando a mí. Se supone que era yo el que tenía que ir hacia ti, patearte el culo y traerte de vuelta a la Hoja, no se suponía que fueras tú el que viniese a mí... pero ya me daba igual. Anhelaba tener tu cuerpo cerca del mío de la manera que fuese, en ese momento simplemente lo necesitaba. Conseguí moverme yo también y los últimos pasos para darnos encuentro los hice yo.  
Estábamos frente a frente. Estabas ahí. Quería tocarte y lo hice, subí con esfuerzo una mano y la enganché a tu antebrazo, justo bajo el borde de la manga de tu camisa. El movimiento fue torpe e incómodo y vi cómo una arruga se dibujaba entre tus cejas, pero el sentir tu piel suave y casi tersa por la zona contra mis dedos fue como una explosión de felicidad. Eras de verdad, el Sasuke de carne y hueso, y estabas cerca... demasiado cerca. Diste un paso de más y quedamos a escasos centímetros, con nuestros pies intercalados en lo que podía ser una postura que habíamos adoptado para hacer un bloqueo mutuo en mitad de una batalla. La imprudente felicidad pasó a la incertidumbre: ¿querías acabar conmigo? ¿Ibas a hacerlo allí, así de fácil? No... no era fácil de por si, era yo mismo el que te lo estaba poniendo fácil. Viste mi pasividad, vi que lo viste porque tus ojos se estrecharon y sé que pensaste en lo patético que estaba siendo. Pero ¿sabes qué, Sasuke? Me quema la garganta al decirlo, pero tengo que darte la razón ahí. Estaba siendo tremendamente patético ese día.  
Empezaste a moverte muy lentamente a la vez que la expresión de tu rostro parecía cobrar vida, estabas a punto de mostrarme algo que nunca antes había visto ni tampoco esperaba hacerlo, pero yo creía que ibas a empezar otra de nuestras peleas. No lo hiciste, sólo pusiste la mano en mi nuca, enganchaste los dedos con fuerza en el nacimiento de mi pelo rubio e hiciste que no pudiese escapar cuando apoyaste tu frente mojada contra la mía.  
Tu rostro se contrajo en una mueca de inmenso dolor, una infinita tristeza de la que aún no conocía la raíz, pero eso daba igual. Quisieras o no, de una manera u otra, siempre hemos estado entrelazados, atados y enredados, y acabo sintiendo lo mismo que tú sientes en lo más profundo de tu ser. Tu dolor y el mío se juntaron y cuando las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse entre tus párpados cerrados con fuerza, las mías afloraron de inmediato también. No sabía por qué llorabas tú, pero desde luego tampoco sabía exactamente por qué lloraba yo. Había tantas cosas, tantas emociones juntas...

—Vuelve a casa. —dije como un niño idiota, hipando y aferrado a tu brazo tan fuerte que seguramente te estaba cortando la maldita circulación.— Sasuke, vuelve.  
—Sí.

Erguí la cabeza de inmediato y te miré directamente a la cara, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y empapado hasta la médula por la lluvia. La sorpresa hizo que mis dedos se aflojaran y resbalaran desde tu antebrazo hasta la muñeca. ¿Qué acababas de decir? No podía ser.  
Mi careto descompuesto casi consiguió arrancarte una risa al parecer, porque inmediatamente después de abrir los ojos y observar mi reacción soltaste mi nuca y te pasaste el protector de tu muñeca por la cara, como si quisieras secarte las lágrimas aunque todo en nosotros estaba empapado. La maldita lluvia no cesó, pero tus lágrimas sí, así que las mías, gradualmente, también. Un momento de debilidad que no volvería a presenciar jamás, probablemente, pero que guardaría en mi mente como uno de los más preciados e íntimos recuerdos entre nosotros.

—Tenemos que hablar. —continuaste antes de que me diese un derrame cerebral o empezase a darme de hostias por si aquello era un sueño.  
—Con la abuela Tsunade. —añadí de inmediato. Seguía con la mano en tu muñeca y sentí cómo mi comentario te tensaba, te provocaba rechazo. Una punzada de terror se clavó en mis entrañas, pensando que íbamos a acabar como siempre.  
—No. Tú y yo, a solas. —Ahí estabas, sorprendiéndome de nuevo. No entendía una mierda y eché una mirada por encima de tu hombro, cosa que tú no pasaste por alto.— Ellos son Taka.  
—Taka. —repetí y vi el mohín de exasperación en tu rostro. Eso era tan... tú.  
—Suigetsu, Karin y Jûgo, ellos vienen conmigo. Con nosotros. —Dijiste lo último dándole énfasis porque conoces perfectamente mi debilidad. Aun así, hice un gesto de duda con la cabeza, ladeándola y clavando los ojos azules en el suelo embarrado. Ante la ley, Sasuke, eras un criminal de rango S... Y ahí fue donde decidiste lanzar la primera piedra que acabaría por destruir mis defensas. Con un gesto brusco y dominante, me agarraste la barbilla y me obligaste a mirarte a la cara otra vez. Estabas serio, pero no era la cara de póker estándar de siempre... había puro fuego en tus ojos. El fuego que conseguía encenderme.— Naruto, es importante. Te necesito.

Aunque lo primero que hice fue apartarte la mano con la que me agarraste y fruncí el ceño como si estuviese realmente cabreado contigo, con quien lo estaba era conmigo, claro. La muerte del viejo pervertido, la tristeza en la que todos mis compañeros estaban sumidos, el hecho de que fueras un criminal buscado por todos los países, que no supiese quién cojones eran tus acompañantes y si podían ser peligrosos,... incluso que todo aquello oliese tanto a una trampa, todo me importó una mierda y eso me cabreaba. Seguía siendo débil ante ti, ante tus palabras, Sasuke, en ese momento y siempre.

—Mi casa está en el centro de Konoha. —contesté finalmente con voz débil.— Es pequeña y no creo que quepan... ellos también.  
—Obviamente no vamos a pasearnos por la Hoja como si nada, idiota. —Era como volver a hablar contigo antes de que escapases con Orochimaru; el corazón me aleteaba en el pecho, como si se hubiese pasado mucho tiempo funcionando a duras penas y de repente hubiese recibido un electroshock.— Iremos al barrio donde se alojaba mi familia, allí no vive nadie desde hace años. Sé cómo entrar desde fuera de los límites de la Villa y llegar a un refugio secreto.  
—Así que vas a enseñarme los secretos de los Uchiha. —bromeé con poca fuerza, pero fue suficiente para hacer que irguieras la barbilla y te zafaras del eterno agarre de mi mano en tu muñeca. Me dio igual, sólo podía pensar en tu voz diciéndome "te necesito".  
—Vamos. —Hiciste un vago gesto con la mano a las figuras a tu espalda y nos pusimos en marcha.

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato en silencio, bordeando la muralla que protegía la Villa de la Hoja. Tus compañeros, Taka, mantuvieron una distancia prudencial a nosotros hasta que llegamos a la entrada secreta de los Uchiha, que nos adentró en el subsuelo, por un pasadizo oscuro. Antorchas a un lado y otro de la pared se encendían a nuestro paso, formando parte de algún jutsu antiguo. Mi boca, siempre abierta y preparada para la palabrería, estaba cerrada con fuerza, dibujando una mueca tensa. Volví a preguntarme de nuevo si me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo porque el panorama no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero también sabía que si hubieses querido atacarme, ya lo habrías hecho. No te tomas tantas ceremonias con ese tipo de cosas, ni con prácticamente nada.  
Pasaron veinte minutos, llegamos a una sala en la que las paredes parecían pergaminos escritos con miles de secretos sobre tu familia, pero para ti parecía no tener importancia. Probablemente ya estuviste ahí abajo cuando vivías aquí solo. Tus seguidores y yo mismo frenamos el paso en esa sala, observando la escritura centenaria de las paredes y tuviste que chistarnos como si fuéramos perros distraídos a los que guiar. Señalaste unas escaleras que esta vez subían. Habíamos llegado a la mansión principal de los Uchiha.

—Karin. —La chica a la que llamaste prácticamente salió de un salto del agujero oculto que había bajo uno de los tatami de la sala, empujando a Suigetsu que quiso salir primero del pasadizo secreto. Se escuchó un insulto a su espalda, pero ella tenía los ojos rojizos clavados en ti. Supe al instante que ella también haría lo que fuese por complacerte.— Quiero que vigiles el perímetro sin salir del barrio. No dejes que nadie sepa que hay movimiento aquí dentro. Suigetsu y Jûgo irán contigo por si alguien quiere interrumpirnos.  
—Pero Sasuke... —Karin, para mi sorpresa, dirigió sus ojos hacia mí con temor y luego volvió a mirarte a ti. Tu expresión no cambió ni un ápice, tus órdenes tampoco.  
—¿Qué pasa, boba? —preguntó una voz divertida. Era Suigetsu, que ya salía del pasadizo seguido de Jûgo.— ¿Le estás viendo el chakra al niño, verdad? ¿Nunca has visto un recipiente de esos condenados demonios, eh?  
—Silencio. —Tu intervención hizo que la boca abierta de la pelirroja se cerrase al momento. Al parecer esa chica podía ver el chakra y lo que estaba viendo en mí la aterraba. No quería dejarte a solas conmigo, lo cual me pareció una estupidez, pero no le dediqué mucho tiempo a ese pensamiento. Me interesaban tus palabras, lo que pretendías.— Os quiero fuera de aquí ya.  
—Lo haremos, Sasuke. —Esta vez fue Jûgo, el hombretón de cabello anaranjado, el que respondió. Su voz era serena, parecía el más razonable de tus tres seguidores, pero tenía un aura extraña. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Karin, ella se la apartó con un gesto de desdén, pero emprendieron su guardia. La mujer te miró por última vez de reojo antes de salir de la sala y cerrar la puerta corrediza.

Nos quedamos en una posición estática mientras los pasos se alejaban por la tarima de madera de la galería; en unos segundos sólo se escuchaba la lluvia cayendo sin piedad fuera y las gotas esporádicas que caían de nuestra ropa en el tatami de la sala. Cada segundo que pasábamos en silencio, mi cuerpo se tensaba más, cada segundo que evitabas mirarme a la cara alimentaba mi anhelo de echarme sobre ti, zarandearte, recriminarte todo el daño que habías hecho, abrazarte, insultarte, decirte lo importante que eras para mí, darte un puñetazo en la cara y también besarte. Todo a la vez.  
Cuando al final te moviste y dejaste de ser una estatua -una obra de arte, prácticamente- me diste la espalda y cogiste la espada envainada que llevabas en la retaguardia. Me puse alerta, el cristal azul de mi collar tintineó con las bolitas de metal que lo acompañaban y eso llamó tu atención. Giraste levemente el rostro para observarme mientras dejabas la espada sobre una cómoda, después tus manos viajaron a la cuerda morada que sujetaba tu hakama oscuro a tus caderas y dejaste que toda esa ropa cayese al suelo. Mis manos dejaron de ser garras preparadas para ejecutar algún ataque, mi postura se relajó y mis ojos azules se clavaron en tu cuerpo, sin comprender el por qué de aquel gesto.  
Pensándolo ahora, era normal querer deshacerse de la ropa mojada, pero a mi no se me ocurrió en ese momento. Tuviste que acercarte tú a mí, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento y tirar de mi chaqueta naranja y negra para dejarme sólo con la camiseta de rejilla de debajo. Recuerdo cómo el roce de tus manos erizó todo mi vello, como si fueses electricidad estática todo tú. La urgencia de ejecutar toda esa serie de actos en los que había pensado antes mientras me aplicabas la ley del silencio estaba resurgiendo, pero dijiste algo que la paralizó por completo.

—He matado a Itachi.

Mantuviste increíblemente la compostura al decir aquello, pero el fuego en tus ojos que tan bien conocía, había desaparecido. Podría haberte dicho que ya lo sabía, Sasuke, que Tobi lo dijo justo antes de desaparecer ante nuestros ojos, pero quise creer que era mentira, por algún motivo. Los tipos malos siempre mienten, ¿no? Pero descubrí que no era así, o por lo menos no siempre.  
Durante unos largos segundos no dije nada, sólo me mordí el labio inferior y estreché los ojos; de nuevo, era como sentir tu propio dolor en mis carnes. Matar a Itachi era lo que querías, pero hacerlo parecía haber roto algo en ti que no estaba seguro de poder arreglar.

—¿Has vuelto por eso?  
—He vuelto por ti.

"Mentiroso" pensé, "mentiroso, mentiroso" quise gritar. Querías manipularme por algún motivo que aún desconocía, pero tus palabras eran demasiado dulces y yo estaba demasiado magullado. Otra pedrada a mis endebles defensas contra ti, estabas ganando terreno a una velocidad vertiginosa por muy frío que fuese tu tono de voz. Esperabas mi reacción y ladeaste la cabeza con un gesto interrogante y casi imperceptible que yo había visto otras tantas veces y que hizo que el pulso se me acelerase. Era estúpido lo mucho que conseguías gustarme, idiota. Incluso en una situación como esa...

—¿Por qué parte de mí has vuelto? —La pregunta fue perspicaz y tuviste que apartar la mirada unos segundos para buscar una buena respuesta. Me estaba resistiendo débilmente, pero resistiendo al fin y al cabo. Aún seguías con mi chaqueta empapada en una mano y la dejaste caer al suelo, provocando un sonido húmedo.  
—No voy tras el Nueve Colas si es lo que insinúas.  
—No estoy insinuando eso. ¿Para qué ibas a ir tú tras el Nueve Colas siquiera? —pregunté a la defensiva. En realidad sí pensé que podías estar buscándome por eso, como todo el mundo en esos tiempos.  
—Sé las intenciones de Akatsuki respecto a las bestias con cola. —Parecía que me leyeras la mente, capullo.— Todo el mundo las sabe teniendo en cuenta que ya han conseguido secuestrar a varios contenedores... eres uno de los pocos a los que no han conseguido capturar aún, Naruto. Y no lo harán.  
—Sasuke, no estás teniendo ningún sentido ahora mism-  
—Mi hermano... —Me cortaste a mitad de frase sólo para dejar la tuya a medias. Creo que tu labio inferior tembló ligeramente al mencionar a Itachi.— La verdad sobre mi hermano es otro de los motivos por los que estoy aquí.  
—¿La verdad sobre... Itachi? —Hiciste un gesto con la cabeza, ocultando medianamente tu rostro con el pelo, y convertiste las manos en dos puños prietos, tensos. Tragué saliva, sentí como si fueses a alejarte otra vez de mí y te agarré rápidamente por los hombros. Eso pareció sorprenderte, devolverte los pies a la tierra. Asentiste lentamente.— Cuéntamelo.  
—Él... desde la masacre del clan Uchiha supo que llegaría éste momento. Se vio obligado a hacer lo que hizo, pero fue incapaz de hacerme daño. Me dio un motivo para seguir viviendo, la venganza, y planeó que fuese yo el que le matase llegado el momento. —Sé que mi boca se entreabrió, pero no para decir algo, sólo por la sorpresa. Me diste unos segundos para digerir aquella breve introducción, tú miraste de reojo las manos que tan fuerte te agarraban de los hombros.— Desde que se fundó la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, el clan Uchiha ha formado parte de su historia oscura. Diversos eventos hicieron que la desconfianza hacia mi sangre fuese cada vez mayor, hasta el punto de relegarnos a ésta esquina de la Villa tras el último incidente con el Zorro de Nueve Colas. Todo el ANBU vigilaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos...  
—Pero Itachi...  
—Itachi formaba parte de ANBU. —confirmaste con voz hueca. Mis dedos se aflojaron, dejaron de apretar tus hombros pero decidí mantener el contacto. No pareció molestarte.— La Hoja tenía motivos para desconfiar del clan Uchiha por esos tiempos... mi propio padre hizo que Itachi entrase en ANBU para filtrar información clasificada a la familia y empezar un golpe de estado para imponerse. Creían que merecían otro trato.

Tus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa rota, fea. Ya no me mirabas a los ojos, pero yo no perdía detalle de tu rostro. Estaba empezando a atar cabos en mi cabeza, pero no quería escuchar lo que estabas a punto de contarme, no quería seguir sacando conclusiones precipitadas sobre tu decisión respecto a lo que me estabas explicando, respecto a la relación que querías que yo tuviese con todo eso...

—Mi hermano Itachi, por desgracia, sufrió las consecuencias de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Aprendí demasiado tarde que, ante todo, era un hombre de paz. Un hombre de paz al que pusieron entre la espada y la pared: su familia exigiéndole información para devastar la Villa y viceversa. Al final tomó una decisión. —Cerraste los ojos y cogiste aliento. Toda Konoha sabía acerca de la decisión de Itachi, pero ahora que me estabas explicando el contexto de dicha decisión, todo era horrible, grotesco.— Él amaba a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, Naruto, igual que tú. Así que, para salvaguardar la paz de la misma y evitar otra gran guerra, decidió seguir la orden de exterminar a su propia sangre... dejándome vivo para que le hiciese pagar por su gran pecado. Y porque fue incapaz de dañarme, como ya te he dicho.  
—¿Por qué lo mataste entonces? —pregunté con un hilo de voz. Supe que mis palabras estaban siendo insensibles si todo aquello era verdad, pero no tenía otra forma de expresarlo.— Te contó todo esto y le creíste así que... ¿por qué?  
—No me lo explicó él mismo. —contestaste y tu expresión se ensombreció. Tus ojos azabaches estaban más oscuros que nunca.— Fue Madara Uchiha.  
—¿Cómo...? —En esa época, ese nombre apenas me sonaba. Sabía que había causado muchos daños, que había sido un fundador de la Hoja y que consiguió controlar al Zorro de Nueve Colas usando su Sharingan. Las fechas no cuadraban en mi cabeza.  
—Ahora se oculta bajo el nombre de Tobi, de Akatsuki. —Viste la mueca de incredulidad que se dibujó en mi cara, incredulidad que más tardé pasó a la pura frustración. Había tenido a ese tipo delante de mis narices.— Tras derrotar a mi hermano fue él quien trató mis heridas, me ayudó a conocer más sobre los poderes oculares de nuestro clan y también llevó a cabo el propósito final de Itachi respecto a mí, que era darme el Mangekyo Sharingan infinito.  
—¿Qué quiere decir eso, Sasuke? —Mi voz sonó más fuerte y brusca de lo que quería, pero no reaccionaste apenas, ni siquiera con el zarandeo que te di en los hombros. Te quedaste en silencio porque no sabías qué era lo que me preguntaba exactamente, habías dicho muchas cosas. Te saqué de dudas:— ¿Que ahora formas parte de Akatsuki?  
—Idiota. —te mofaste en mi cara y una de mis manos se cerró en un puño que, de manera totalmente impulsiva, quiso golpearte en la mejilla. Obviamente bloqueaste el golpe con tu antebrazo y frunciste el ceño, poniendo tu cara de "eso no ha estado bien".— Tobi me ofreció unirme a ellos, pero te he dicho que Akatsuki no va a capturarte. No voy a dejar que eso ocurra.  
—No necesito que seas tú el que "no deje que ocurra". —Forcejeamos un poco con los brazos: ya no estaba sosteniendo tus hombros con preocupación, ahora estábamos bloqueando un ataque directo el uno al rostro del otro. Eso nos pegaba más.  
—Déjame ayudarte, Naruto. —Otra piedra. Mis brazos quedaron flácidos y cayeron gradualmente a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, los tuyos también.  
—¿Por qué? —Ya sabía la respuesta. Era un favor por otro favor. Uno que no iba a gustarme en absoluto. Tú no respondiste inmediatamente, te tomaste tú tiempo para calcular nuestras distancias, acortarlas como hace un rato bajo la lluvia.  
—Ya te lo he dicho. —dijiste en un susurro. No hacía falta que subieras más el tono, podía escucharte perfectamente, podría leerte los labios si no le dieras voz a esas palabras incluso, porque de repente no podía apartar los ojos de esa parte concreta de tu rostro.  
—Pues dilo otra vez. —Cuando te respondí de la misma manera, supiste que me tenías en tus manos, pero tenías que acabar de atarme, ¿verdad?

Tu entrecejo se frunció porque nunca has tolerado que te ordene algo, ni siquiera que te lo pida aunque añada un "por favor" al final. Esa vez no fue menos. Estabas seriamente teniendo una pelea interna y podía sentirlo en cada pequeño gesto que tu lenguaje corporal mostraba. Pasados unos segundos de remolonería, alzaste las manos y las enganchaste al cuello de mi camiseta de rejilla. Noté los protectores de tela mojados contra mi pecho semidesnudo; no pude saber si lo que me erizó el vello en ese momento fue el frío o la excitación.  
Hiciste que nuestros ojos se enredasen de nuevo, pudiendo apreciar cada veta oscura de tu iris. Me sentí como un niño cuando noté que mi respiración estaba agitada, pero la cercanía delató que tú estabas igual. Oh, Dios, ¿ibas a hacerlo...? ¿De manera voluntaria? Recé a todos los dioses que conocía para que aquello ocurriese.

—Te... necesito. —repetiste forzosamente. Llené el pecho de aire; sentía que si me decías eso una y otra vez todo iría bien.  
—Y yo a ti. —te contesté y vi un pequeño, pequeñísimo gesto de debilidad en tu expresión controlada. Parecías estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no hacer nada fuera de lo que habías planeado, pero aparentemente mis directas palabras no entraban dentro de lo que esperabas.

Silencio de nuevo y, por primera vez, sentía que el que tenía el control de la situación era yo.  
Yo era el que estaba sereno, yo era el que estaba quieto, el que esperaba una respuesta... pero fuiste tú el que dio un tirón a mi camiseta de rejilla negra justo después de soltar una maldición, empujándome hacia delante, hacia ti. No sé si tenías pensado hacer aquello en ese momento o si había sido algo que no pudiste evitar, pero sí sé que los dos fuimos estúpidamente torpes al inicio del beso.  
Hiciste que nuestros labios se encontrasen de manera abrupta, dura, y nos quedamos paralizados en esa incómoda posición medio segundo, un medio segundo eterno. Después, por supuesto, conseguiste lo que supongo que buscabas, que era sacarme totalmente de mí, hacerme perder la cabeza.  
El olor de tu cuerpo mojado por la lluvia me inundó y mechones húmedos azabache me hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla. Sentía cómo tus antebrazos se pegaban a mi pecho, separándonos, y cómo tus labios apenas se movían contra los míos. Era como si todos mis sentidos hubiesen subido de nivel, floreciendo por tu maldita culpa. Recuerdo cómo en ese momento tuve la increíble revelación de que podía tenerte, estabas conmigo, estábamos juntos. También recuerdo la manera en la que me aferré a tu cuerpo cuando fui consciente de la situación y me dejé llevar por la fuerte corriente de emociones; siempre habíamos sido dos depredadores peleando entre nosotros, pero aquella vez parecía que yo era el depredador y tú te estabas permitiendo ser la presa.  
Con tu cuerpo atrapado entre mis brazos, entreabrí los labios y quise devorar los tuyos, que tardaron en reaccionar pero finalmente lo hicieron. Por fin, joder, por fin nos estábamos besando como deseaba desde hacía demasiados años.  
El corazón me latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en la garganta y mi respiración, ya de por si alterada, se convirtió en un completo desastre cuando tus brazos dejaron de interponerse entre nosotros y decidiste abrazarme por el cuello, enganchando tus manos a mi pelo mojado de manera ruda. Ladeamos la cabeza, cada uno hacia un lado y nos coordinamos para abrir la boca y dejar que nuestras lenguas se conociesen, se acariciasen en lo que ya era un voraz beso, hambriento y violento.  
No sé cuándo empezamos a caminar como si de una torpe coreografía no preparada se tratase, cuándo hice que tu espalda chocase contra la cómoda donde habías dejado tu arma minutos antes, ni tampoco cómo fui yo el que acabé con la retaguardia contra el pesado mueble. Sólo recuerdo tu boca, la humedad, nuestras manos investigando el cuerpo ajeno con demasiado anhelo y el calor. Ojalá hubiésemos seguido así. Ojalá no hubieses dicho nada más, Sasuke.

—Naruto. —dijiste con voz ronca, rompiendo el beso. Apoyaste las manos en la cómoda, a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, e hiciste un claro gesto de represión, teniendo que apartar los ojos de mí.— No he acabado de hablar.  
—Pues parecía que sí. —Quise añadir un poco de humor a mi tono de voz, pero se notaba demasiado lo alterado que estaba, lo demandantes que eran mis manos tirando de tu camisa de manga corta. Tú me agarraste una muñeca y te erguiste, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable. Suspiré y supe que se había acabado.— ¿Para qué me necesitas, Sasuke?  
—Quiero buscar a los culpables directos de la masacre de mi clan. Los que tomaron la decisión de condenar la vida de Itachi. —lo dijiste lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por casi endulzar lo que estabas diciendo.— Necesito información de las cloacas de la Villa. Nombres, cargos, el informe de la misión... Voy a destruir a todos lo implicados.  
—Eso es... —"traición", pensé.— Es estúpido. Han pasado años.  
—Naruto, el corazón de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja está podrido. Hay que extirparlo antes de que su corrupción destruya más vidas.  
—¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez qué quieres que haga o eres demasiado cobarde? —Mi brusquedad hizo que apretases los dientes y vi cómo tu mandíbula se tensaba.  
—La Villa ahora confía en ti. La Sannin que está como Hokage también. Si te unieses a ANBU podrías conseguir información clasificada y a los archivos de la masacre. —dijiste de carrerilla. Imbécil, que lo dijeras como si nada no le quitaba peso a lo que me estabas pidiendo...  
—Sasuke... —Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. No, no podía hacer eso.— Estás pidiéndome que tire a la basura todos mis sueños y que mande a la mierda el camino que he decidido tomar como shinobi. Todos mis ideales y mi moral van en contra de esto. Tú lo has dicho, tu hermano, igual que yo... amamos Konoha. Algún día voy a ser Hokage.  
—Precisamente por eso. La aldea que tanto amáis tiene que purgarse de asesinos y corrupción. —Parecías totalmente seguro de tus palabras y, a decir verdad, no estabas diciendo ninguna tontería.  
—¿Quieres que nos convirtamos en asesinos para purgar a otros asesinos?  
—Eso es simplificar mucho el conflicto.  
—El maldito conflicto podría acabar descubriéndose y me encerrarían de por vida. —No era eso lo que más me preocupaba, Sasuke. Titubeé, pero al final no te dije que mi mayor miedo era que si nos descubrían, te matarían de inmediato.— No voy a ser una herramienta que usarás y luego tirarás, ¿te enteras?  
—Nunca has sido una herramienta de usar y tirar. —respondiste de inmediato, con ímpetu. Eso me hizo guardar silencio.— No estoy pidiéndote esto a cambio de nada.  
—...y qué es lo que me vas a dar a cambio.  
—Creo que es obvio. —Diste un paso hacia atrás y pude despegar la espalda de la cómoda. Hiciste un vago gesto con los brazos, abriendo las palmas de las manos.— A mí.  
—No te sigo. —Crucé los brazos. No sé si fuiste consciente de la cantidad de sentidos que le encontré a esas dos solas palabras en mi mente en cuestión de segundos, más aún teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros.  
—No puedo pretender estar cerca de la Villa sin que me detecten, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Taka. Acabaríamos causando problemas y teniendo a varios escuadrones tras nosotros.  
—Quieres decir que... —Mi postura cambió, mis ojos se agrandaron.  
—Volveré oficialmente. —Confirmaste lo que hace bastante rato me habías dicho ya, pero ahora era mucho más real, más tangible. Tenía sentido.— Vas a tener que negociar con la Sannin para que no me encierren sin ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior. Por lo menos no durante más de unos meses.  
—Lo haré. —dije de inmediato. Sólo quise decir que haría eso último, hablar con la abuela Tsunade, pero me aguantaste la mirada en silencio durante demasiado tiempo y mi sonrisa esperanzadora se fue disipando. Querías que te dijera que haría todo lo demás también.  
—Naruto.  
—Qué. —te pregunté con desgana, la cabeza gacha por la impotencia.  
—¿Qué soy para ti? —La pregunta me descolocó y erguí la cabeza para volver a mirarte. Parpadeé varias veces para disipar la humedad que se estaba concentrando en mis ojos, tú estabas totalmente serio.  
—Mi... mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Mi primer lazo. —respondí débilmente. Todo eso se quedaba corto. No pude evitar que más palabras saliesen de mi boca.— Lo eres todo.  
—Quiero poder decir lo mismo de ti. —Volvía a notar el corazón retumbando en la garganta. Juraría que tu rostro tenía más color del usual.— Hagamos que Itachi descanse en paz y después...

Dejaste la frase en el aire, pero nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, en sintonía, y no fueron necesarias más palabras. Me estabas ofreciendo algo que, siendo totalmente sincero, tenía el mismo peso e importancia para mí que el hecho de ser Hokage. Un futuro en el que hubiese un tú y un yo, un nosotros, juntos, de alguna manera pero juntos. Sasuke, sabes cuánto te necesitaba en mi vida.  
Mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse de manera molesta y fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué me ponía tan emocional contigo? No sé, pero siempre conseguías que me doliese el corazón.  
Tuviste el delicado detalle de alzar una mano y ponerla en mi mejilla; yo, como un niño en busca desesperada de cariño, apreté la cara contra tu palma y cerré los ojos. Me temblaba el labio inferior y sabía que peligraba con echarme a llorar porque, en realidad, desde que te vi bajo la lluvia, había tomado la decisión de hacer lo que fuese necesario para que te quedases conmigo. No podía dejar que te alejaras de nuevo de mí, aunque el precio fuese alto y tal vez mortal.

—Tenemos un par de horas para poner en orden las ideas. —dijiste. Abrí los ojos y te acusé con ellos en silencio. Maldito, maldito Sasuke. De verdad ibas a destrozarme de aquella manera.  
—Necesito pensarlo a solas. —Conseguí apartarme de tu mano y alejarme unos pasos de ti. Tal vez si no estábamos en la misma habitación podía meditarlo con más claridad. Esa idea fue ingenua por mi parte.  
—De acuerdo. —Escuché como te alejabas a mis espaldas. Abriste la puerta corredera, pero titubeaste.— Naruto, una última cosa.  
—¿Hm? —Me giré. Tu silueta se recortaba en el marco de la puerta, tu expresión volvía a ser inescrutable.  
—Si no cooperas conmigo, tendré que irme y unirme a Akatsuki, participar en el secuestro de las bestias con cola. A cambio, Madara me ayudaría con el plan de destruir la Hoja, pero sospecho que él tiene una idea mucho más literal que yo. Está en tu mano evitar la muerte de muchos inocentes.

Cerraste la puerta. Aquella fue la última piedra que derrumbó mis defensas.


End file.
